Meghan and Puck's Kissing Scene: Redone Twice
by xX Blood-Bond Xx
Summary: Puck/Meghan. We all love'em, right Team Puck? ;D I feel Meghan could have handled that kissing scene better, by being more mature and smarter about it. So there is one version of her being mature about Puck's advance and feelings, as well as her own. But, I also thought Julie could have more deeply displayed Meghan's feelings for Ash in the kiss. So... :D *Un-pure thoughts.*


**Hello, everyone! Don't worry I can't abandon this one. It's a one-shot, and I've already finished it! :D This takes place in _Iron Daughter_ where the Meghan/Puck kissing scene happens. I always wanted to knock some sense into Meghan in this scene, and was never satisfied with the kiss scene she and Puck shared. _Hint: I'm more of a Team Puck. _I always thought Julie Kagawa could have dived more into how she was thinking of Ash and not Puck when she kissed him, since it would have added more drama and, frankly, would have been more interesting in my opinion.**

**The first scene is the mature thing she could have done. What I think she should have done since she still loved Ash.**

**The second scene is more of how I thought the portrayal of the emotions and feelings went, though I admit I got carried away with the fluff and it may have turned into something with more lust... Sorry, when I feel fluffy I can get pervy. -_- Just can't bring myself to change it because I think it's kind of accurate considering Meghan's feelings.**

**Keep in mind these are my thoughts. And...I'm going to shut up.**

Puck shifted so that he was facing me, tilting my chin to look at me square. I met his eyes and saw a hundred churning emotions in his emerald gaze.

"I'm here," he murmured, running long fingers through my hair. "Don't forget that. No matter what happens, I'll protect you." He leaned in, resting his forehead to mine. I smelled apples on his breath; saw my own reflection in his eyes. "I'll never leave your side, no matter what comes at us. Count on it."

My heart thumped in my ears. I knew I was standing on the edge of a vast precipice, looking down. I knew I should pull away, that if I stayed here, a line would be crossed, and we could never go back.

"Puck," I whispered, not wanting to leap off the safe grounds of our relationship, not when I still longed for Ash and his cool, stubborn determination. Not when I would be thinking of Pucks worst enemy. It would be wrong to use him like that, and Puck deserve better. "I don't think I've said this, but thank you, for keeping me safe all these years and giving me the best friend one could hope for."

His eyes reflected myself back at me, showing me that I looked to him with loving eyes, something that might very well push us beyond the bounds of friendship. The scariest part was I couldn't stop myself from feeling love for Puck. He was always there for me, we were in the same court, so no stupid rules could get in the way, and we've known each other for years. Somewhere I loved him, yes, but I can't. Not while I still love Ash.

Puck's fingers played with my hair, and I sensed he was waiting for me to kiss him, or give some signal for him to kiss me. With my hand, I brushed his shoulder and I grabbed on to him. _Puck loves me, and on some level I do him. We could work._

He leaned down to meet my lips. I wanted desperately to meet them. The heat of his passion and sweet scent of apples on his breath enticed me to meet him. But I put my head down gently, rubbing the side of his jaw with my head.

"I can't do this now," I admitted, as Puck drew back. I didn't dare meet his eyes until the truth was out, or I fear saying what I needed to would be too hard. "It's wrong to kiss you when I still care for him. I don't want to lead you on, when my hearts not in it."

Puck lifted my chin with his hand, forcing me to meet his steaming eyes. Though they weren't steamy like he was angry or hurt, but rather something I couldn't place. "Don't' worry about it, Princess. I've lived over a thousand years. I can wait a few more, if that's what it takes." Puck combed his fingers through the tips of my hair and he grinned. "Though I won't lie when I say it's going to be a long wait, no matter how long it actually is."

I gave him a wry smile, both joyed and saddened that he accepted this so easily. Still craving his touch like dogs and food scraps, I wrapped my arms around his chest, and hugged him tightly. He eagerly returned the hug, letting me know even though I wasn't going to get all romantic with him he was still going to take the affection where he could.

After a moment I pulled away, "Do you think you could help me solve this?" I took the flat, crumpled sheet of paper that had the list of numbers printed on it, and showed it to him. "I've tried everything from equations to matrixes, and I still can't crack it."

Puck took the sheet of paper and examined the numbers, his eyes scrolling over the numbers over and over. Finally, he smirked. "Try reading it out loud."

Confused, I took the paper back and looked to the list. Puck rose from the bed and ruffled my hair, "I'd better get going. Kimi and Nelson wanted me to look at some blue prints." He snorted. "It's like they think we're in some James Bond movie.

**Or…**

Puck shifted so that he was facing me, tilting my chin to look at me square. I met his eyes and saw a hundred churning emotions in his emerald gaze.

"I'm here," he murmured, running long fingers through my hair. "Don't forget that. No matter what happens, I'll protect you." He leaned in, resting his forehead to mine. I smelled apples on his breath; saw my own reflection in his eyes. "I'll never leave your side, no matter what comes at us. Count on it."

My heart thumped in my ears. I knew I was standing on the edge of a vast precipice, looking down. I knew I should pull away, that if I stayed here, a line would be crossed, and we could never go back.

I closed my eyes, and Puck kissed me.

Our lips met, and my arms hooked around Pucks neck as he pulled me down, swiping the platter of food off the bed. It clattered to the floor, spilling the content, but we were deaf to it as we kissed. I straddled Puck and he sucked on my lower lip. I whimpered and went down with him until I was laying on him. Pucks hands roamed over my back, exploring my arched back and legs.

Puck was intoxicating. His tongue flicked my lips, begging to be let in, and I parted my lips eagerly. Images of Ash flew behind my lids. Of his cool touch. His sweet, passionate lips. And that strong core… My hand slid down his stomach and went under his shirt, feeling his hard abs and his tight, warm skin. Puck moaned, holding the back of my legs and pushing his hips up. I thought of Ash and his strong legs and tight lower half…

My body rocked against him, and Ash broke the kiss, gasping for air. "Meghan," he panted.

Ash's name was on the tip of my lips. I opened my eyes to look him in the face when I said…_Oh God!_ I snapped out of my fantasy, guilt crushing me as I realized I wasn't kissing Ash. Puck's face looked back at me, and he smiled, still breathing hard. He lowered his hips back onto the bed, and I lifted that part of me off him, raising my body so I wasn't so heavily on him.

"Puck," I said, hoping he wouldn't see through me and my actions. I couldn't let him know what I was thinking. I couldn't let him know, but God after what I was doing, and what we were about to get into, I just nose-dived off the precipice and landed flat on my face.

Before I could think of any words to say Puck spoke, catching his heavy breath, "I know you don't want this to turn into that," he sat up, making me fall against his chest. He rested himself with his arms behind him, locked onto the bed for support, "and I know that this is our first kiss together, but _damn_," Puck lolled his head back, closing his yes as if remembering, "you're making it hard to resist when you touch me like that."

Grudgingly, I said, "I could stand to show more self-control, I think." My hand was warm, and I realized it was still on Puck's ribs, pulling up his shirt so his hard stomach was displayed. Never until now had I realized how buff he was. I guess I never dropped the assumption I had when we were in the Mortal World, and he was still gangly, gawky Robbie Goodfell, and not the infamous Robin Goodfellow.

I hated myself for this, but I didn't want to stop touching him. I wanted to sink back into oblivion with Ash and throw the night away, and I wanted it now. _But this is so wrong._ I also felt like I could die inside. I just used my best friend, who has loved me for who knows how long, to think about someone who has sworn to kill him and told me to beat it.

Puck only chuckled, "I don't mind. I mean, how can anyone resist someone this attractive, right?" He joked, rolling his eyes. Then he got more serious. "But really, Princess," Puck looked me in the eyes again, "it doesn't matter to me. You just do what you're comfortable with. I've had over a thousand years, and I know you know I've fooled around before." He kissed my forehead. "Just tell me if you're ready for more, whenever."

I nodded, too sick with guilt to say anything. I just hoped he didn't see what I was feeling. "I still feel bad for practically molesting you," I said, which was completely true. Not the whole thing, but that much was true.

Puck laughed, shaking us both as his chest quaked. "Don't. I'll be fine with whatever you are."

**disclaimer:**

_**Puck shifted so that he was facing me, tilting my chin to look at me square. I met his eyes and saw a hundred churning emotions in his emerald gaze.**_

_**"I'm here," he murmured, running long fingers through my hair. "Don't forget that. No matter what happens, I'll protect you." He leaned in, resting his forehead to mine. I smelled apples on his breath; saw my own reflection in his eyes. "I'll never leave your side, no matter what comes at us. Count on it."**_

_**My heart thumped in my ears. I knew I was standing on the edge of a vast precipice, looking down. I knew I should pull away, that if I stayed here, a line would be crossed, and we could never go back.**_

**That is Julie Kagawa's work. I just used it as a starter, nothing more. I also don't own Puck or Meghan. And in the second scene I kicked Grimalkin out of the room because he annoyed me so badly when this happened in the books. -_-**


End file.
